


Murahimu - Thank You

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, murahimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro doesn't like to be alone but he doesn't have too. Not with a purple giant being right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murahimu - Thank You

Nothing seemed out of place as the snow continued to fall. Which came as no surprise considering they we're far up north in Akita. The amount of snow fall could easily be called a natural disaster and hazard if not for the fact that the people who lived here were unfazed. The skies were dark as it was well into the afternoon night and those around them didn't really question. It was cold and only a matter of time before the gentle snow fall will become a raging blizzard that engulfs all of northern Japan. The two were practically settled. They weren't _that_ cold as their uniform consisted of a wool sweater which was the bane of their existence during the summer months. But for now, they were grateful for the comfortable warmth that it granted them. Not stopping to wear them even after graduating.

 

Himuro looked up in the sky with a dazed expression. Mouth slightly agape at the beauty of the snowfall from the darkened sky which held nothing.

“Neh, Muro-chin. How long are you going to stand there? You said you'll take me to the new parfait shop.”

He smiled. “Ah, sorry. I was just...a little lost I suppose. Come, I'll take you.”

 

Himuro, who was now a second year university student, had been at Murasakibara's side since his first day in Yosen. He seemed lost but didn't seem to care either as Himuro smiled and waved at him. He didn't know who he was at first considering his spent time in America and finding out didn't change him. He had a bored expression, barely came to practice, and hated basketball. He was blunt and seemed self-centered. Not taking others feelings into account. Even now, it seemed that little seemed to have changed between the two. As Himuro now looks at Atsushi, he can't help but notice the features of his face and how his body has changed. His voice is much deeper than before, his body has bulked up and his hair has gotten longer. His face gave off more of a masculine feel than the early days when he was in high school.

 

Atsushi glanced out the corner of his eye.“Muro-chin, your blushing.”  
“ **!** ” Himuro quickly turned his head back forward and let out a cough to try to cover things up. 

“Muro-chin, is something wrong? You can talk to me~.”

The pretty boy merely smiled at him. “Nah, its just that I'm a bit cold. That's all.”

“You can use my sweater if you want. I don't really need it~.”

“Thank you, but, you'll catch a cold. I don-Huh?”

 

Himuro felt his shoulders which were now draped in another cloth. “I said you can take it.”

Atsushi continued to eat his umaibo not sparing a second glance. The two walked silently in the evening. Himuro looking down to see the fluffy sidewalks where the snow was beginning to stick as he had stayed to walk behind the purple sweet loving man. His mind wandered over the time he has spent with Atsushi. From the Winter Cup to their first outing. It all passed so quickly but as feelings develop Himuro could only hide them. He doesn't know why he won't let him know but perhaps it was the fear of rejection. He pushes his head further into the back of his partner. Not knowing that he had stopped and clenches his fist on his shirt.

 

“Atsushi.......Thank you.”

Atsushi didn't respond but he wasn't eating either. “Thank you for not leaving me.”

No motion, no words, only the silent fall of the snow and the mumblings of the people walking pass minding their own seemed to keep him from believing it was a dream.

 

“Tatsuya.”

Himuro lifts his head up at the mention of his first name and the serious tone. Atsushi turns around and touches his forehead to the black haired boy's own. Metting his gaze. His voice seductive and deep. He doesn't say much and doesn't allow Himuro to do so as he catches his mouth in his own. Himuro doesn't complain as he tastes sweet. Atsushi isn't stupid and he catches on quickly onto Himuro's feelings. Something he already had before. He was just waiting for him to confess them. Himuro is still in fear of rejection but when Atsushi decides to ditch the parfait shop and carries him back to his room, Himuro is rest assured that his lover won't be leaving him anytime soon. The proof lying in the sticky feeling between his legs and the gentle rising and lowering of the purple giants chest laying right next to him.

 

 


End file.
